Skate
by Muldoon22
Summary: A day on the ice is all it takes for Natasha to fall in love with Steve. Beware, there will be cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

He was irresistibly sweet and kind, something she desperately tried to disacknowledge. She was growing fond of the Captan, but she always told herself that love was for children. It was winter, a good five months after Lokis's attack. Tony looked out the window of Stark Tower, down at Central Park, then at Rockerfeller Centre.

"Suit up. We're going skating.

* * *

"I have no idea how you convinced us to come." Natasha said, putting her mittens on and wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"I'm a smooth talker." Tony admitted smugly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked over at Steve, who seemed excited as he tied his skates.

"You look like you actually want to do this." she said, walking towards him.

"I loved to skate when I was younger. Haven't been since 1941, so yeah, I'm pretty excited."

"I only ever went once. So I'm pretty crappy."

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said and he got up and skated onto the ice.

* * *

She was essentially walking on the ice as everyone else sped past.

"Damn, you weren't kidding." a voice said from behind her. She didn't turn to look.

"Steve, don't startle me." she said as she moved forward.

"Here, let me help." he sad as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Steve, no." she said as he sped them faster.

"Move your feet as well. You'll wear down your blades if you drag them." she complied. She found herself gliding, and soon, she began to have fun. She became scared a little when Steve let go, but she remembered to move her feet and began to skate fluidly. She turned around and skated back to him, crashing into his arms. They laughed as they fell to the ice.

"You're doing great. For a beginner." he joked.

All at once she melted into his charm and smiled.

"Let's go again, shall we?" he said as he stood up and offered out his hand. She eagerly accepted.

* * *

"Those two are getting cosy, don't you think?" Tony pointed out from the break area as they watched Steve and Natasha skate by hand in hand.

"She's finally fallen for him. Cute." Clint mused, also watching them.

"It will be nice to have another couple around the tower. Me and Pepper feel lonely."

"Only couple?" Bruce scoffed. "What about me and Betty? Thor and Jane? Clint and Darcy?"

"You've never asked if you could bring them around.

Clint sat up. "Are we?"

"It would be foolish of me to have so many suites and not use them. Give me a 24-hour heads up, you could bring the New York Jets over if you want."

"I have to give Darcy a call." Clint said, leaving. Tony chuckled.

* * *

"I don't know." Natasha said, voice dripping in concern.

"Skating backwards is fun. And if you fall, i'll catch you."

"You promise?"

"I vow it."

She sighed and pushed herself backward. She felt herself shake and soon she tumbled. Like he promised, Steve dipped down and caught her in his arms.

"It takes practice. Not everyone gets it the first try."

Natasha lifted her scarf over her mouth, in an effort to conceal her smile that Steve "saved" her.

He smiled and moved it down. "I saw that."

They looked deeply into each others eyes and Steve struck up the courage to lean down and kiss her. She didn't resist it.

"The steaminess coming from you two could melt the ice." Tony said as he skated pass.

"Shut it, Stark." they said, simultaneously. They looked at each other again and smiled.

"Aww, next you'll be finishing each others sentences." Tony said as he laughed.

"Steve, set me down. We have a billionaire loud mouth to kill." Steve complied and put her on her feet. Tony went wide eyed and fled as soldier and spy zoomed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and the group agreed that the other day was a lot of fun, so they decided to go back again. This time, they all got on the ice (Bruce chickened out). Natasha was once again with Steve, adamant about learning to skate backwards.

"Just let your ankles flow with the ice. Now, go."

She pushed back and glided backwards to him. She was very nervous about falling again, but a split second later, she felt herself dock successfully in Steve's arms.

"You did it." Steve congratulated. She smiled and hugged him. "I had a good teacher." she replied.

Clint came speeding to them and breaked hard, spreading ice all over them.

"Barton!" Steve barked, wiping ice off Natasha's hat.

"It's just ice, guys."

"Steve, can we please initiate Operation: Slaughter?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded.

"Operation Slaughter, Wha-?" Clint began before realizing what she meant. He fled as the two charged after him.

* * *

"This hockey is quite enjoying." Thor said as he shot the puck into the makeshift net Tony made.

"It is, even Banner is having fun." Tony replied, pointing to Bruce skating rather professionally. He skated out of the way as Clint whizzed past him, Natasha and Steve hot on his tail.

"Wonder what Barton did. Anywho, Thor, I am winning 5-2."

"Not for long, Lord Stark." Thor said, slapping the puck through the net. In a rather funny series of events, the puck wedged itself into Clint's left skate, causing him to tumble and begin sliding.

"OH CHRIST! STARK!" he bellowed, before crashing into the billionaire and both slid down the ice, screaming. Steve had been skating rather fast and lost his footing, following them in their slide. The journey ended with the three slamming into the siding of the ice. Thor, Bruce and Natasha skated over.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked them worried, though she had the question more directed at Steve.

"Uhhhhhh." Tony groaned, as Bruce helped him up. Thor gave Clint a hand and Natasha helped Steve to his feet.

"We good now, Steve?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. In too much pain to try and get you back anyway."

"Do you guys need any...ice?" Bruce quipped. They looked at him.

"Shut up." Tony said. They headed off the ice to get hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat at the rest area, sipping on hot chocolate, with Clint, Steve and Tony recovering from their accident.

"You know, Barton, I think your head rammed my ribs a bit. They are throbbing." Tony complained, rubbing his sides.

"Yeah, well, your ribs hurt my head." Clint replied. Natasha and Steve were off at their own table.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll live. Just need to rest my foot for a bit."

She smiled at him. "Here, have some hot chocolate." she said, handing him one. He took it and had a sip.

"Mmm. This is very good. I like to think I make it better though."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to taste that."

"Maybe after this if you want."

She nodded enthusiastically as Bruce sat down next to Steve.

"Clint and Tony will be fine. And I know for a fact you'll be."

"Yup. Just next time, let's hope Barton or Stark don't try aggravating me. This type of thing wouldn't happen then." Bruce nodded in agreement and returned to the other table. Natasha looked at Steve.

"Maybe we overreacted a bit." she said, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. Steve shrugged.

"Maybe. But they both interrupted some tender moments between us. Maybe we shouldn't do what people call PDA on the ice anymore. It-"

"Steve, they're just being children. I find what we do on the ice...romantic."

Steve looked at her. "Natasha, you wouldn't happen to want to go out with me later, would you?"

She smiled brightly. "I would love to." she leaned over the table and pressed a kiss on his lips. The group saw this and smiled.

They ended the kiss a moment later. "Want to go back on the ice?" Steve asked.

"Yes I do."

They finished their drinks and went back to the ice, arm in arm.


End file.
